


Alan Rickman character one shots

by Multifandom_10



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Galaxy Quest (1999), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_10/pseuds/Multifandom_10
Relationships: Alexander Dane/Myself, Hans Gruber/myself, Severus Snape/myself





	Alan Rickman character one shots

Ari looks outside at the city below her. She never was a city girl, in fact, she hated crowds. She hated the fact that her brother wanted to see her here in the big Apple. 

Ari sighs, whilst she hears the loud music blaring from the speakers. Her brother had decided to throw a party, so he could get his mind off of his personal life. Bruce never talked to Ari about his relationship with Molly, because he felt it was stupid to talk about his personal life with her. 

The door to the guest room enters. Ari turns to face the person. The person had a gun in his hand. Her anxiety was through the roof now. She had wish she had taken her medicine already, but she hasn’t. The man walks closer to her. He had brown eyes and white hair that had some grey covering the hair. The man notices how she was breathing heavy. Ari was having a panic attack. He puts his gun down, sympathizing for her since she was having a panic attack right now. She couldn’t form any words now. Ari looks back outside to admire the city. “I’m sorry about that” the man spoke. The way the man spoke shocked Ari. Ari turns to face him again. She had calmed herself down a bit, so she could form a sentence. “I forgot you have an anxiety disorder” the man says, and looks outside. Ari’s long black hair had covered most of her face. “How do you know that?” Ari asked, with her anxiety filling her mind with thoughts that she had a stalker. “You’re a famous detective” the man says, while he looks back at her. “Right” Ari says. Their was silence after that comment. Someone enters her room. Ari pulls the man into a kiss so she didn’t have to talk with the person. The person who had walked in her room was her brother. He looked upset with who she was kissing. The man pins Ari to the glass window. Ari pulls apart. Ari was kissing the man to get out of the situation, but now she wanted more then just a kiss. “What’s your name?” Ari asked the man. “Hans” Hans whispers only for her to hear. John stood their in disbelief. “I don’t think a asshole like you will be fucking my sister” John says. Hans groans. Hans turns to face John. Ari looks at her brother. “Wait... you two know each?” Ari asked in a shock tone. “Of course we do” John says. “Did Hans do something bad?” Ari ask in a worried tone, which was only acting. “Yeah! He murdered people!” John says. “Kinky” Ari whispers only for Hans to here. Hans smirks. “Why the fuck are you smirking?” John asked pissed off. “It’s none of your business John! The perfect family member... the one mother and father only fucking cared about” Ari yells at John, whilst staring into his soul... well John felt like she was staring into his soul. “Ari-“ “What?! Are you just going to apologize and hope shit will get better that quickly? Yeah, good luck with that” Ari says, whilst she puts her outfit back on. She walks towards the door to her room. She glanced back at John, and then walked out of her room. Once Ari had entered the living room, everyone started to stare at her. Soon next to her was Hans. Ari walks into the crowd of people. Hans follows her. She may be a detective, but she had a little game up her sleeves. 

Once Ari was out of the house, She goes to her car. Hans was still following her. Once she was in front of the driver’s door, Hans grabs her by the waist, and starts sucking onto her neck. Ari holds back her moans. Hans stops. Ari whimpers, which causes Hans to chuckle. “Get in the car” Hans orders. Ari nods her head, and gets into her car. Hans gets in also. They we’re in the backseat of her car. Hans comes closer to her. She knew if her brother found her, she would be fucked.


End file.
